


Drinks after Work

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither man can get a girl! Well that can only mean one thing! </p><p>Just a bit of smutty Sasuke, Naruto Lemon for you! No real story line. oneshot/AU/SasuNaru/yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks after Work

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys getting my lemon on! Needed the practice! So I wrote this for you lovely people! Let me know what you think. :D

 

Naruto and Sasuke take slow slips of their drinks, Sasuke nursing a glass of red wine, Naruto a popular brand of bottled beer. They’d met at the bar after a long week at work and were sitting near the entrance on an old leather sofa with a well-worn wooden coffee table in front of them. Naruto wore a light blue shirt and dark blue trousers, the silver of his tie could be seen poking out of his pocket, Sasuke a pair of light coloured jeans and a white polo.

“So hows things going with Sakura?” Sasuke asked with a knowing glance at Naruto

Tilting his head back, Naruto downed the rest of his beer before placing it on the coffee table. Turning his body to face Sasuke and shrugging, he replied; “I don’t know, maybe we’ve been friends too long. She started talking about this guy at work, Neji- something. I think i’m so far in the friend zone she probably thinks I’m gay.”

Sasuke chuckled in response, “Yeah she probably does.”

“So what about you?” Naruto asked “what about that girl at your work?”

Sasuke made a noise of contempt, “Yeah I know who you mean... urgh nothing happened, she was just irritating, they all are at work, they just bitch about each other and talk hair and makeup and all that shit. Pisses me off.”

Naruto roared with laughter “That’s just woman, Sasuke! Ha! Maybe you’re gay too?”

Sasuke laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“Wait, quick, kiss me Sasuke! We’d better check!” exclaimed Naruto turning to face Sasuke, closing his eyes and pouting at him. 

For the briest moment, neither man moved, then Sasuke leant in and clumsily planted his lips on Naruto’s. It was only joke, nothing more. However, Sasuke felt Naruto’s slight movement of surprise at the contact, but neither man pulled away. They just hung there, awkwardly, unsure of what they were waiting for. Sasuke’s senses started going into overdrive, he could feel every breath Naruto took, the soft skin on his lips, a faint trace of cologne, so familiar yet now intoxicating. Sasukes breath hitched as Naruto's lips relaxed from their pursed position and began to move against Sasuke's in a gentle but sensual way. Sasuke let out a quiet moan, and they both began to engage in the kiss, at first with trepidation, timid movements, each man gently exploring the lips of the other, but then it began to pick up heat and deepen into something more passionate. Sasuke and Naruto felt like time had come to a halt, like they were caught in some eternal abyss stretching out before them, they could keep kissing like this forever but a slow coil of heat and passion was uncoiling around them, demanding more from their actions. Naruto’s hands reached up to run his fingers through Sasuke’s dark hair. With a hard grip, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto’s leg and pushed his hand upwards along the nylon trousers towards Naruto’s hip. Naruto felt like his leg was going to combust from the contact, he didn't want Sasuke’s touch to stop, but other parts of his body desperately desired to be touched and caressed. Sasuke’s hands reached the top of Naruto’s thigh, he ran his thumb along his hip line, Naruto could actually feel heat, uncurling in the pit of his stomach burst and spread through his body, straight to his groin, he roughly grabbed Sasukes hair, tilting his head back and deepening their kiss. Sasuke let out a low groan into it, which called to something deep and primal in Naruto, causing him to pull Sasuke down on to the couch all the while maintaining their intense kiss. Sasuke began exploring every inch of Naruto’s back through his shirt with his hands and nails, he couldn’t resist bucking his hips trying to reach Naruto’s, which hovered above his. It was only when Sasuke began pulling the back of Naruto’s shirt up to reach bare skin, that their kiss was accidentally broken, they both became dimly aware of their surroundings, they were still in the bar and now attracting a handful of stares from fellow patrons. Neither man said anything, only sharing a simple glance, they then rose from the sofa, straightening their clothes and headed for the exit.  
Once outside they set a brisk pace towards Sasuke's, since it was closer than Naruto’s. Both men continued with their silence. It wasn’t awkward, there was just no need to speak.They maintained their pace through the summer evening, occasionally exchanging quick glances but never truly making eye contact.

They reach Sasuke’s townhouse, both taking the stairs two at a time to the red front door, Sasuke, fumbling the lock in his eagerness to unlock it. Once inside, there was a subtle moment of awkwardness, where both men hesitated. Their passion that had burned brightly in the bar was now a smoldering calm, until Naruto leant in and kissed Sasuke deeply, their tongues colliding. Sasuke was instantly consumed by Naruto's warmth and scent, the taste of beer still lingering and with that one kiss, their passion was reignited with a fury. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and pulled him through towards the bedroom, stumbling down the single step into the open plan living area, causing Naruto to stop kissing Sasuke and chuckle. Sasuke took no notice and continued to lead him in, laying small bites along Naruto’s jaw line and up to his earlobe. As they reached the bedroom, Naruto pulled Sasuke’s polo shirt up his back and over his head, Sasuke undid half the buttons of Naruto’s shirt before he also pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Their bodies met again flesh on flesh, it was intoxicating. Naruto began kissing and sucking along Sasuke’s neck and boldly sliding his hand down Sasuke's chest, loosening his belt and fly so he could slip a hand in to grab his cock through his boxers, causing him to moan in pleasure, Sasuke leant his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder as he started to slowly stroke Sasuke’s cock up and down with purposeful movement. Sasuke couldn’t control the thrust of his hips into Naruto’s hand. Desperate for more contact, Sasuke pulled Naruto around and shoved him roughly onto the bed, he sank slowly to his knees, the whole time maintaining eye contact, only broken when Sasuke’s eyes flickered down to watch Naruto’s tongue dart out and wet his bottom lip. Sasuke began an infuriatingly slow process of undoing the button and fly on Naruto’s trousers before slipping his thumb into the waistband of both trouser and boxers, slipping them down to bunch around Naruto’s ankles. Naruto was already hard and ready, but Sasuke took his time, slowly kissing and nipping along his thigh, Naruto laid back on his bed squirming and making a noise between a whine and a moan mixed with Sasuke’s name. As Sasuke reached Naruto’s cock he ran his tongue up the shaft before taking it into his mouth. He started off slowly, sliding his tongue up and down, sucking at the tip and intentionally grazing Naruto with his teeth, causing an audible noise of pleasure from him. Sasuke enjoyed listening to the breathy noises Naruto was making, the moans of ‘fuck’ or ‘more’ just made him want to pleasure Naruto more. Sasuke slipped his hand up the inside of Naruto’s calf up to the inside of his knees and pulled him slightly off of the bed, so Naruto was supporting more weight on his feet, his back still on the bed, but Sasuke could now reach up and caress Naruto’s ass, scratching his soft skin. Sasuke let Naruto’s cock slide from his mouth grabbing it with his left hand and beginning to pump it roughly, he stuck a couple of fingers into his own mouth, wetting them with saliva before returning that hand to Naruto’s ass and beginning to tease his entrance, Naruto let out an audible moan, Sasuke gently pushing one finger in and then slowly a second stretching Naruto. Naruto’s knuckles turned white from his grip on the bedsheet. Sasuke could hear his breathing increase, feeling his body tensing. Sasuke’s own erection was pushing against his boxers, desperate for attention.

“I’m so close, Sasuke” Naruto said with a breathy voice “Ah fuck, I want you to come with me”

Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice, he ceased his attention on Naruto, who pulled himself further up the bed, as Sasuke followed, discarding his jeans and boxers on the floor. Sasuke stared at Naruto with lust, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his body. 

“I want you” Naruto said, his voice husky.

Sasuke slipped one arm under each of Naruto’s knees, bending him into position so his cock was at Naruto’s entrance, applying a little pressure. 

“So you want this?” Sasuke asked his voice deep and seductive.

“Yes, yes I want it, I want you”, Naruto replied with a growl.

Sasuke used saliva again as lubrication, spitting on his hand and rubbing around his cock. Locking eyes with Naruto, watching every detail of his face as he slowly began pushing in, waiting for Naruto to adjust and then pushing in further, slowly rocking his hip into him, let out a primal groan as he almost lost himself in the first few moments. Their bodies became one as they started moving in sync and increasing speed.

“You’re so tight” Sasuke moaned.

Naruto no longer able to string sentences together didn’t reply, he was getting close again, could feel it building inside him, he enjoyed the slightest tinge of pain mixed in with pleasure with every movement. Sasuke’s breathing became ragged, sweat dripping from his brow as he could feel his own climax building fast and hard. Everything about this moment was intoxicating, the way Naruto looked, the way he felt, its was pushing him over the edge. Sasuke began pushing harder as he reached his climax unable to control his thrust before he reached his limit spilling his hot sticky load into Naruto and groaning loudly. The feeling of Sasuke coming in him was enough to send Naruto over the edge spraying across his own stomach. For a moment both men lay there panting.  
Naruto winced slightly as Sasuke gingerly pulled himself out and dropped onto his side on the bed next to Naruto, touching his forehead to Naruto's arm. For a while, both men lay there silently, their breathing slowing down and a slight chill touching their skin from lost of heat.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

“Mmm?” Naruto replied, his eyes closed in bliss.

“I think we both might be gay” Sasuke said smiling into Naruto’s arm

“Sasuke? I think you might be right” Naruto replied with mock seriousness before bursting out in laughter, the pleasant sound filled the room.


End file.
